Contando besos
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: La primera vez que se besaron fue un accidente, la segunda fue un error. Pero los besos siguieron… ¿sería el error una costumbre y el accidente un golpe de suerte? Endo x Kazemaru


**Aquí estoy con otro pedido, esta vez es de la parejita Endo x Kazemaru. Aún no tengo listos los otros pedidos, pero intentaré tenerlos pronto.**

**A pedido de: shatyana05**

_**Disclaimer: **_**cuando todas las fans del yaoi nos reunamos y discutamos sobre las parejas que se van a poner, es cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, mientras eso no pase, es de Level-5.**

**

* * *

**

**Contando besos**

La primera vez que se besaron fue un accidente, la segunda fue un error. Pero los besos siguieron… ¿sería el error una costumbre y el accidente un golpe de suerte?

**UNO**

La primera vez que Endo y Kazemaru se besaron fue un accidente casual.

En el instituto, Kazemaru esperaba impacientemente la hora de irse a casa. Era última hora y estaba cansado. No es que tuviera ganas de irse a casa para empezar a batallar con su hermano (cosa que hacían muy a menudo ambos) ni tampoco para escuchar recomendaciones de su padre diciendo que tenía que estudiar cierta carrera (cada día cambiaba de idea con respecto a la carrera, así que apuntó mentalmente no pedirle consejo a su padre sobre el estudio); simplemente quería tirar su cartera por algún lugar de la habitación, tumbarse en la cama y dormir toda la tarde.

Cuando el timbre sonó se sintió en la gloria. Sonrió mientras metía sus libros con pereza en la mochila y salía de allí bastante feliz. Ni siquiera podía predecir qué estaba a punto de pasar… y fue algo para quedarse helado.

Kazemaru había salido del aula muy distraído. Había agua esparcida por el suelo (siendo causantes unos estudiantes de primer año, cuando a uno de ellos se le derramó la botella de agua) y él pisó allí… como era de esperarse, resbaló. Endo vio como su amigo iba a caerse, como él estaba cerca, se apuró a agarrarle de la cintura, y Kazemaru, como acto reflejo, agarró con sus manos el cuello de la camisa del uniforme de Endo… ¿el resultado? Kazemaru agarró con tanta fuerza el cuello de la camisa del chico que le había atraído hacia él. Tan solo fue un roce de labios, ni siquiera se juntaron, pero fue suficiente para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera por todo el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

Ambos se separaron lentamente y con algo de sorpresa. Kazemaru se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza… eso sí que había sido una emoción fuerte.

—Endo-kun… ¿acabamos de… besarnos? —preguntó el peli azul abochornado.

—Sí, eso… parece —confirmó Endo algo avergonzado.

—Hm… —dijo el Kazemaru, realmente el empezar a formular una pregunta tan tonta como la de "¿acabamos de… besarnos?" era para merecer el premio por formular la mayor estupidez del mundo.

—Oye… —llamó Endo, Kazemaru levantó la vista para mirarle.

—Di-Dime —susurró algo ruborizado. El castaño puso una sonrisa luminosa y declaró:

—Tienes unos labios realmente suaves.

—¿Co-Cómo?

La cara de Kazemaru parecía un tomate maduro mientras observaba como Endo se iba todo feliz.

**DOS**

La segunda vez había sido en casa de Endo. Ese día, sus padres habían decidido hacer las compras para los regalos de navidad. Las clases se estaban acabando y pronto empezarían las vacaciones.

Sin embargo, antes de las vacaciones viene algo que a casi todo el mundo le desespera: los exámenes finales. No es que Endo Mamoru fuera un mal estudiante, pero las matemáticas no eran su punto fuerte.

Había pensado en pedírselo a Goenji pero… resultaba que había otro chico que también se le daban fatal las matemáticas: Fubuki Shirou. ¡Genial! Goenji estaba ocupado porque tenía que ayudar a su novio con esa asignatura.

La segunda alternativa era Kido pero… ¡tenía que ayudar a Sakuma! ¿Es que todos eran inexpertos en matemáticas y él había llegado el último para elegir algún genio?

¿La tercera opción? Kazemaru Ichirouta.

—Kaze-chan —llamó Endo a la salida de la escuela—. Disculpa, pero me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

—Ah, dime Endo-kun —le prestó atención. Ambos se miraron, el tema del beso no fue del todo olvidado, pero eran amigos y no quería que eso lastimara su relación de amistad ¿no? Algo tan tonto como un accidente no debería afectarles.

—Como tú eres bueno en esa materia pues… ¿podrías ayudarme con las matemáticas? Me están resultando muy difíciles —le dijo el castaño. Kazemaru sonrió y habló:

—Sin problema.

Vale, hasta ahí todo bien. Kazemaru fue más tarde a la casa de Endo y el chico de ojos marrones le abrió la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía pasar.

—Gracias por ayudarme, no tenías porqué… si tienes cosas mejor que hacer entonces lo dejamos —le dijo Endo. El peli azul negó con la cabeza y aclaró:

—En cierto modo a mí también me sirve para estudiar… A ver, ¿qué tal si empezamos por la trigonometría?

—Ah… —suspiró el castaño haciendo algo de drama—. Si no queda otro remedio.

—Vamos —se carcajeó el chico de ojos rojizos—, te aseguro que las matemáticas no van atentar en contra tuya.

—Ay dios, solo faltaba eso —se rió el castaño imaginando a un 1 persiguiéndole por todos los lados. Pero pronto dejaron las bromas de lado para concentrarse en los estudios, Kazemaru le explicaba lo mejor que podía para que Endo lo entendiera con más facilidad, pero el chico de ojos castaños no entendía mucho.

—Bueno Endo-kun, espero que hayas entendido porque harás este ejercicio.

—¿Cómo? —protestó el portero—. ¡Eres malo Kazemaru!

—Sin dramas Endo-kun… —advirtió Kazemaru con una sonrisa. Endo frunció el ceño y cogió el libro para empezar a hacer el ejercicio marcado. Lo leyó y releyó una y otra vez pero…

—_Y se divide el… ¿coseno? No, era la tangente… ¡un momento! ¿Y qué hago con el seno? ¿En realidad hay que dividir algo aquí? ¡Ah! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! _—pensó el chico de ojos castaños a punto de tirar el libro por la ventana de su casa.

—_¿Qué está haciendo Endo-kun? _—pensó el peli azul con una gotita en la cabeza mientras miraba como hacía el ejercicio—_. Ni siquiera apuntó bien los números del ejercicio._

—¡Ah! —dijo Endo con lágrimas en los ojos de forma exagerada—. ¡Nunca aprenderé las matemáticas! ¡No tiene sentido!

—Vamos hombre, ese ánimo arriba… que acabamos de empezar —susurró Kazemaru dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Endo levantó la vista para mirarle y quedaron con las caras muy juntas.

Kazemaru se quedó completamente hipnotizado mirando el rostro de Endo. En realidad no supo ni siquiera, quien se acercó, tampoco supo si fue él o el castaño quien lo inició pero… se estaban besando, sus labios estaban juntos, inconscientemente se habían acercado.

—¡Oh dios! —exclamó el peli azul separándose bruscamente de Endo tras darse cuenta de lo que hacía—. ¡Pe-Perdona Endo-kun! ¡N-No sé que ha pasa-pasado!

Endo sonrió algo nervioso y sonrojado por el beso y susurró:

—No… yo tampoco sé que ha pasado.

Ambos se miraron por un tiempo hasta que el castaño rompió el silencio.

—Kaze-chan…

—¿Sí? —preguntó algo avergonzado, estaba seguro de que le diría algo sobre lo del beso.

—Por favor —dijo Endo mientras lloraba a mares y cogía el libro—. ¡Explícamelo de nuevo! ¡No hay manera de entenderlo!

Kazemaru casi se cae tras eso… ¿es que acaso no le importaba lo que acababa de pasar o qué? Aunque, en cierto modo… Endo no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían actuando como siempre, él intentaría hacer lo mismo que él.

Así que, finalmente, Kazemaru siguió explicando las matemáticas a Endo.

**TRES**

La tercera vez fue algo que Kazemaru NO se esperaba.

Unos días más tarde, cuando dieron el boletín con las notas, Endo lo abrió temeroso… esperaba que hubiera podido aprobar matemáticas.

—Un… ¡¿7? —exclamó Endo, una nota que no se esperaba ni de broma. Kazemaru sonrió y dijo sinceramente mientras iban a casa los dos juntos:

—¡Genial Endo-kun! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

Endo cogió a Kazemaru repentinamente por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él… uniendo sus labios con los del peli azul. El chico de ojos rojizos se ruborizó mientras que Endo, sorprendido por su propia reacción, se separó algo cohibido.

—Ah… Kaze-chan yo… —Endo no sabía cómo excusarse. Kazemaru sonrió tímidamente y susurró:

—¿Seguimos? Digo… caminando hacia casa.

Endo sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo con estrellitas en los ojos:

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo que enseñarle este 7 a mi madre! ¡Wau! ¡Aún no me lo creo!

Una gota enorme resbaló por la cabeza del peli azul mientras pensaba resignado:

—_Hay que ver lo rápido que cambia de personalidad… antes estaba todo tímido y ahora como si nada… Endo-kun es una caja de misterios._

**CUATRO**

La cuarta vez que se besaron, Kazemaru ya no sabía que pensar.

Aphrodi los había invitado a su casa el 25 de diciembre, en navidad. Los chicos habían aceptado, aunque algunos no podían ir porque iban a celebrar la navidad con sus familias.

Kazemaru y Endo sí que pudieron. Ellos había visto su familia el día anterior, en noche buena, igual que todos los que estaban allí.

El peli azul había salido afuera, se había cansado de batallar con Midorikawa para que este le dijera a Hiroto lo que sentía… pero no había remedio de convencer al peli verde.

—No solo escandaloso… sino también cobarde… —susurró medio molesto el chico de ojos rojizos mientras refunfuñaba un par de insultos hacia Midorikawa.

—¿Quién es escandaloso y cobarde? —preguntó una voz detrás de él. El muchacho dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta… allí estaba Endo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Ah, Endo-kun… —susurró el peli azul, pero después dio asimilado la pregunta que le acababa de hacer el castaño—. Pues… hablaba de Mido-chan.

—¿De Midorikawa? —preguntó extrañado el portero—. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Bueno, pues… —intentó explicarse el pelilargo—. Mido-chan está enamorado de Hiroto pero, no quiere decírselo. Estúpido ¿no?

—Sí, un poco —se rió el chico de ojos castaños con su sonrisa característica—. Sobre todo porque Hiroto también siente lo mismo que él.

Kazemaru se unió a las risas de su capitán y se estuvieron riendo por algún tiempo recordando situaciones divertidas.

—Vaya, otro año que pasa —susurró Endo—. Aún me acuerdo cuando éramos solo siete jugadores… tú fuiste el primero que se nos unió.

—Sí, me acuerdo —musitó el peli azul mientras sentía la fría, aunque agradable, brisa acariciando su rostro. Endo sonrió de nuevo y susurró:

—No sé cómo agradecértelo… como agradecéroslo a todos.

Kazemaru se quedó prendado de la sonrisa que le dedicaba su capitán y, inconscientemente, su fue acercando a su cara, lentamente. El aliento de Endo golpeando contra el suyo hizo que despertara de su estupor pero… no quería separarse y no lo haría.

Los cálidos labios del castaño se posaron sobre los suyos… esta era la cuarta vez, pero se sentía tan bien… ¡Un momento! ¡Kazemaru sabía que iban a besarse y no hizo nada por separarse!

El chico de ojos rojizos se separó bruscamente al enterarse de eso. ¿Por qué no evitó ese beso? Aunque lo más importante, ¿por qué se había acercado a Endo?

Miró a su capitán y vio que estaba ruborizado mirando hacia arriba. El peli azul se extrañó y miró en la misma dirección que Endo, cuando vio lo que miraba se sonrojó.

—Muérdago…

—Vaya, que casualidad que nos hayamos besado debajo de muérdago ¿no? —dijo Endo de buen humor, le hacía gracia que hubiera ocurrido algo así. Kazemaru se quedó a cuadros y reprochó algo molesto:

—¡Endo piensa un poco! ¡Esta es la cuarta vez que nos besamos! ¡Y en dos meses!

El castaño sonrió y preguntó divertido:

—¿Has contado las veces que nos hemos besado? Vaya…

—E-eso no… tiene ¡nada que ver! ¡El caso es que no es normal! —expuso el chico haciendo un puchero. Endo se acercó a él y dijo:

—Kaze-chan, calma… no pasa nada, eso demuestra que tenemos una buena relación.

—¡Pero qué dices!

—La verdad.

Kazemaru suspiró con resignación y susurró:

—Yo… creo que volveré adentro.

**CINCO**

La quinta vez fue en la calle. Kazemaru sabía muy bien que Endo lo había besado por salvarle.

Fue por la noche. Kazemaru se había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca para intentar acabar el trabajo que habían mandado en navidades. Suspiró al ver las horas que eran y el frío que hacía.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y caminó hacia casa temblando… y es que por encima se puso a nevar. Murmuró un par de maldiciones hacia la nieve y el frío y siguió caminando.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que unos tipos le seguían. No sabía quiénes eran, y por cómo le miraban no parecía que tuvieran intenciones "inocentes".

—_¡Maldición! _—pensó el peli azul algo asustado, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, y las calles estaban prácticamente vacías a esas horas.

Esos chicos se acercaban más a él y no sabía qué hacer para despistarles.

—¡Kaze-chan! —gritó una voz que el peli azul conocía muy bien. Endo se acercó a él, y cuando Kazemaru le iba a saludar, sintió como los labios del castaño se posaban sobre los suyos.

El peli azul se ruborizó violentamente mientras el beso seguía sin mayor dificultad. Era un beso que no tenía nada de intenso, pero era muy agradable para Kazemaru sentir los cálidos labios de Endo sobre los suyos.

Cuando el beso acabó, ambos se miraron a los ojos algo ruborizados. El castaño después miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y vio que los tipos que seguían a Kazemaru se habían marchado. El peli azul se sorprendió y preguntó:

—Endo-kun, ¿acaso tú…?

—Te salvé —dijo el portero suspirando aliviado—. Puede que no sea muy listo, pero se notaba las intenciones que tenían esos chicos. Lo siento Kaze-chan, pero la única manera que se me ocurrió fue ésta.

—Ya… —susurró el peli azul bastante avergonzado—. ¿Y no sería mejor que simplemente me vinieras a saludar? Creo que se habrían marchado igualmente.

La sonrisa de Endo se desvaneció y dijo sorprendido:

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Podría haber hecho eso!

—_Pero no lo hiciste _—pensó Kazemaru con una gotita en la cabeza y con un notable sonrojo cubriendo su cara. Endo sonrió finalmente y soltó:

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—Um… si quieres no veo el problema —dijo el chico de ojos rojizos mientras sonreía—. A propósito, ¿qué haces a estas horas en la calle Endo-kun?

—A mi madre se le olvidó de ir a buscar el pescado que había encargado para hoy, así que me ofrecí a ir a por él. Cuando volvía para casa te vi seguido de esos chicos, fue ahí donde me decidía a… —sonrojado, el portero continuó—, a hacer eso… tú sabes.

Kazemaru se ruborizó y susurró:

—Ah, sí… eso.

Los chicos siguieron caminando con un silencio un poco incómodo, pero no podía culpárseles… era normal estar avergonzados en una situación que solo a Endo se le podría ocurrir.

**SEIS**

La sexta vez fue en el sitio favorito de Endo, el lugar donde él entrenaba sus técnicas.

Kazemaru y Endo habían quedado allí, en realidad, el castaño lo había citado en ese sitio porque tenía que decirle algo. El peli azul salió algo apurado del entrenamiento ya que Endo salió de allí rápidamente para esperarle en el parque.

El chico de ojos rojizos suspiró con algo de pesadez mientras se dirigía al lugar citado. En realidad no tenía ganas de ir, pero si Endo lo había citado con tanta urgencia supuso que sería con algo de suma importancia… no podía faltar.

Cuando llegó, Kazemaru se quedó un rato observando a su capitán, que curiosamente estaba serio y con una cara de paz que le hizo quedarse embobado mirándolo. Se veía tan sereno, tranquilo, con tanta paz… era imposible no embelesarse de esa imagen.

—Ah, Kaze-chan —dijo el capitán con una sonrisa al ver a Kazemaru—, ya has llegado.

—Sí, bueno —susurró el chico de ojos rojizos con una tímida sonrisa y un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, no sabía cómo pudo quedarse como un tonto mirando a Endo. El castaño ensanchó su sonrisa, algo avergonzada, y murmuró:

—Bueno… supongo que… te preguntarás porque… te cité aquí ¿no?

—Pues… sí —dijo el chico peli azul algo nervioso, no sabía porqué pero estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Endo se sonrojó mientras le miraba y empezó:

—Kazemaru…

—¿Eh? —preguntó extrañado el chico, pocas veces le llamaba Kazemaru, Endo había optado por llamarle Kaze-chan.

—Verás —siguió el portero—, quería decirte algo muy importante, es sobre ti y sobre mí.

—¿Ocurre algo… grave? —preguntó Kazemaru asustado, ¿acaso iba a decirle algo malo? ¿Quizás le odiaba? Endo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al chico algo espantado y gritó:

—¡No! ¡No es nada grave! O eso creo… Esto… Kazemaru, ¿recuerdas el 25 de diciembre? ¿Cuándo dijiste que te parecía estúpido que una persona que está enamorada de otra y no se lo diga?

—Sí, me acuerdo —contestó el peli azul desconcertado. Endo cerró los ojos, todavía sonrojado, y soltó después de un largo suspiro. Se acercó al peli azul hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

Kazemaru se sorprendió, pero inconscientemente empezó a corresponder el beso que Endo le estaba dando. ¿Cuándo se había acercado para besarle? Ni idea, tan solo sabía que se sentía muy bien esa sensación.

El beso no era muy fuerte, era un beso suave y sencillo. Se separaron poco después algo ruborizados y el castaño soltó:

—Kazemaru yo… te amo.

El viento empezó a soplar fuerte mientras que movía las ramas de los árboles de forma violenta. Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras el viento golpeaba furiosamente su rostro, como obligándole a que reaccionara.

Endo bajó la vista, algo abochornado, y dijo:

—Es verdad lo que digo… te amo y no me importa repetirlo las veces que haga falta. Me di cuenta cuando nos besamos por segunda vez. Y tú… ¿qué sientes por mí?

Kazemaru tenía un debate mental. No estaba muy seguro de que era esa sensación que sentía en el estómago cuando miraba a su capitán, pensó que era amor, pero no estaba seguro y lo último que quería era hacerle daño a Endo con su estúpida inseguridad.

—Endo-kun yo… no estoy seguro, por el momento no sé…

El castaño sonrió tristemente y murmuró:

—Bueno… al menos te he dicho lo que sentía y yo ya estoy feliz por eso, me siento mucho más tranquilo.

Kazemaru le miró preocupado mientras que Endo se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

**SIETE**

Esa vez Kazemaru tenía muy claro que quería que pasara el beso, en realidad quería que se besaran y así lo hicieron. El peli azul, después de un gran debate mental y de noches en vela pensando en cierto castaño, se convenció a si mismo que estaba enamorado de él.

Fue hacia la casa de su capitán decidido a contarle lo que sentía, ya sabía que era correspondido, no tenía que temer a ser rechazado ¿no? Cuando llegó a la casa de Endo no dudó ni un instante en timbrar.

El timbre sonó en la casa de Endo. El castaño miró extrañado en esa dirección, era sábado por la tarde, en realidad estaba anocheciendo a esa hora… ¿quién podría estar fuera?

Se acercó a grandes zancadas a la puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver a Kazemaru allí, que le miraba entre seguro y avergonzado.

—¿Kaze-chan? —preguntó Endo algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió forzosamente y preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

A Endo aún le dolía verle, saber que le había declarado sus sentimientos y él aún no había respondido se le hacía doloroso verle.

Kazemaru, por su parte, se sintió mal por Endo, estaba claro que lo que acababa de echar el chico castaño era una sonrisa falsa.

—Tengo que hablar contigo… ¿puedo pasar?

Endo lo miró por un momento y después le permitió pasar. Kazemaru avanzó al interior de la casa y se dirigió al salón seguido de Endo.

—Dime —dijo amablemente el portero. Kazemaru se sonrojó y empezó:

—Bueno, aún no te respondí sobre la confesión del otro día porque no lo tenía claro pero ahora… tengo una respuesta… tú también me gustas muchísimo, te amo.

Endo se sorprendió, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió seguidamente. Kazemaru tenía la vista hacia el suelo, no sabía porque le había dado tanta vergüenza de repente, supuso que era porque no sabía qué hacer.

—Kaze-chan…

El chico levantó la vista y sintió como los labios de Endo apresaban los suyos. Por séptima vez sentía esa sensación, y era algo que realmente le encantaba. Los labios de Endo eran cálidos y suaves al tacto, estaban unidos con los de él en un beso sencillo y suave.

Pero eso cambió cuando Endo recostó a Kazemaru en el sofá y se puso sobre él. El beso empezó a hacerse más violento. La lengua de Endo entró en la boca de Kazemaru, quien sonrojado la recibió frotándola con la suya. Era una nueva sensación para él, pero le encantaba.

Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, pero volvieron a unirlos rápidamente, les encantaba besarse, los labios del otro era como una droga para ellos, ya sabía porque después de la primera vez se besaban con frecuencia.

**VEINTICINCO**

Después de un rato Endo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos besos le había dado a su novio, ni siquiera sabía cuando habían subido a la habitación de él.

—¿Aún llevas la cuenta de los besos? —preguntó Endo divertido mientras le besaba de nuevo. Kazemaru sonrió y susurró:

—Sí… veinticinco.

El castaño se sorprendió y miró a su novio, pero después sonrió maliciosamente. Tumbó a Kazemaru en su cama y se puso sobre él, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Se nota que eres bueno en matemáticas Kaze-chan, pero… voy a hacer que pierdas cuenta.

Kazemaru miró a su ahora novio algo ruborizado, pero puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Endo y lo besó mientras susurraba:

—Ahí ya van veintiséis… quiero ver cómo me haces perder la cuenta.

Endo se acercó a él de nuevo y empezó besándole el cuello, haciendo que Kazemaru se ruborizara y empezara a dar leves suspiros de placer.

**INCONTABLES**

Endo recostó en su pecho desnudo a Kazemaru, quien estaba aún algo cansado por lo que habían hecho minutos atrás. Endo besó una vez más sus labios y susurró mientras acariciaba los cabellos sueltos del peli azul:

—¿Y bien? ¿Sigues con la cuenta?

Kazemaru puso cara pensativa y después asintió:

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Endo sorprendido—. ¿Y cuántos van?

—Pues —empezó el peli azul mientras le abrazaba—, demasiados para contar.

Endo se carcajeó con eso último y susurró:

—Si es así entonces también llevo la cuenta.

Kazemaru sonrió de nuevo y recostó en la cama, abrazando a su novio, aún no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, pero le gustaba saber que todo iba bien entre ellos.

**RECUENTO SECRETO**

Después de dos meses todo iba sobre ruedas.

Kazemaru esperaba a la salida por Endo. El examen de matemáticas había sido difícil y él ya había acabado, estuvo practicando las matemáticas con su novio toda la tarde (aunque Endo quería hacer cosas poco inocentes en lugar de estudiar, pero Kazemaru le dio convencido de lo contrario).

Sonrió inconscientemente ante eso, le encantaba ser el novio de ese loco futbolista, le amaba más que a nadie.

—¡Kaze-chan!

El peli azul miró en dirección y vio a Endo corriendo hacia él. El castaño cuando llegó a su lado dijo:

—El examen creo que me salió bastante bien.

—Ah, me alegro —sonrió Kazemaru. El portero le agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, poco después se separaron y el castaño preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuántos besos llevamos?

—Demasiados para contar —sonrió Kazemaru mientras le abrazaba. Pero Kazemaru tenía que admitir que no era sincero del todo con Endo, porque en su corazón llevaba un recuento secreto:

_436 besos._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, a mí me encantó escribirlo. No tengo mucho más que decir, solo espero que también os gustara (como a mí me gustó escribirlo). **

**Sayo y mucha suerte a todos. Con tres reviews me conformo ne? Sayonara!**


End file.
